Of Blush and Honey
by xXCrypticDeceptionXx
Summary: Camila Denile, a lonely troll that feels she isn't accepted finally agrees to meet the gang at a 'Gathering' in Gamzee Makaras hive. She was persuaded by Sollux Captor to go, but has a deep secret to keep. OC troll. Rated M for later chapters ;)
1. Journey

**Disclaimer: Hussie has HS no matter how much all us fans want it :33**

* * *

twinArmageddons Began trolling crypticDeception at 18:05

TA: plea2e CD

TA: none of u2 biite

TA: except maybe KK

CD: I wilL n0T attenD

CD: n0 matteR h0W mucH y0U maY beG.

TA: do you thiink we won't liike you?

CD: I d0n'T kn0W anD I D0n'T wanT t0

CD: iT woulD pr0bablY g0 baD.

TA: just for a few miinute2?

CD: UgH.!.! finE I wil attenD thiS 'GATHERING'

crypticDeception ceased trolling twinArmaggedons at 18:14

TA: 2ee you there

TA: CD?

A troll smashed her head down on her keyboard before flipping the device off her lap and proceeding to exit her Respiteblock as quietly as she could. Why did she agree to meet Sollux's friends? They would think her weird. Or worse…they would find out.

She sighed and made her way to the Nutritionblock, making a sandwitch of many layers and things. To most it would be inedible but she didn't bother with the taste of things. She headed back up to her respiteblock and proceeded to dress, putting on a flowing black skirt and a Leather coat. She buttoned it over her sign.

With a rueful glance around her safe haven, she sighed one last time. If anything bad happened, and she thought of everything that could happen, she would stay here and ignore everyone, maybe dissapear. She pulled her long hair from the coat and let it flow behind her. It was a ridiculous and annoying length but she loved it.

Finally, she put on a strange headband, that let some of the shorter hair in the front fall forward and cover her ears and neck. Just another factor in being elusive and mysterious. The less 'they' knew the better.

Camila Denile, (Because that is your name), walked outside and looked about. She would have to walk for a long time to reach her destination, might as well start now. After checking about for signs of impending danger, the troll girl was able to move at a fast pace.

She walked until her feet were sore and kept walking. Her destination not in sight. Humming a nervous tune she passed other trolls, ducking away and hiding on instinct. She lost hours keeping back from any contact with others and had to stop before the sun rose.

She found a nice spot in a dense tree and climbed up with ease, curling into a ball on a particularily thick branch. In the air she always felt comfortable, suspended from the gaze of others eyes. So she slept, hoping the night terrors would give her a single break. It wasn't like she ever slept in slime, so the nightmares were normal for her.

When the sun set her eyes immediately cracked open, set in a routine. Camila stretched and removed herself from the comfort of her branch, mind still flowing with bad thoughts. She broke into another's hive after walking a couple miles, seeing that no one was home from the lack of movement and noise in the house.

After a quick wash in the abulation trap she washed her clothes in a quick cycle, leaving before anyone became suspicious or came home. Feeling refreshed she continued her journey. The gathering was later this day which was why she had left the day before. The sound of the ocean came close.

Finally coming close to her destination, she gulped. Sollux had told her the 'gathering' was at a hive belonging to one 'Gamzee Makara'. She could only hope he wasn't anything like most of his blood color were. She would definitely be screwed.

Camila approached with caution, checking her clothing and long hair one last time. She smoothed a hand over her long, laid-back horns, and followed them where they flared out and hooked, before taking a breath and stepping up closer to the hive.

The closer she got, the more frightened she felt, her big eyes going round as she stared at the intimidating and big hive. It was strange looking at it compared to her small, run-down hive that was supposed to have been demolished.

The door abruptly banged open as a short, angry-looking, grumpy troll stormed out, yelling a string of colorful language. From sweeps of practice, Camila dived and hid, almost becoming one with the shadows in her dark clothing. The practice of stealth came easily to her, and always had, especially since she broke into others' hives and other places constantly and got as much practice as she possibly could.

She watched another come outside and talk to him, a funny-looking troll with pajama bottoms that had polka dots on them. Seeing the way the troll calmed him, she decided they had to be in a quadrant together. Possibly Morails. Not that she wuld know anything about that, because she hasn't shared a quadrant with _anyone. _

When the troll turned she almost gasped, what was with the clown make-up caked on the trolls face? It looked foreign to her until she remembered a conversation she had with Sollux some time past. He had told her of the host troll and how he looked and acted like a clown. She frowned, realizing this was Makara.

They chatted for a minute, the short troll finally calming enough to stop yelling, although his interesting vocabulary didn't change one bit. Finally they turned and headed inside with only one reluctant. The troll girl wondered what the talk had been about, a dozen ideas flowing through her mind before she capped it.

After they went inside, Camila's muscles relaxed and she quickly went to the door, knocking before she could change her mind. Inside her thinkpan was chaos, thinking of possible bad scenarios and what lay beyond this door way.

The door opened slowly.

**Hello all you computer junkies that are reading this (Stereotyping ;)). As this is the first time I'm posting, don't be shy to review your opinion, my delicate (Heh) feelings won't be hurt. My pesterchum handle is crypticDeception btw ;)**

-CD


	2. Meeting The Trolls?

The door slowly opened.

Camila shifted from foot to foot as it opened, not knowing what or whom to expect. Gamzee stuck his head out and yelled,

"HONK!"

The girl troll jumped backwards, and almost fell before catching herself. Her eyes widened considerably. The clown-like trolls lazy grin made her relax and she came forward slowly, ready to retreat at a moments notice.

Camila took a deep breath, counting in her head. She had learned that counting in your head was a great way to distract yourself from whats going on around you. Actually, retreating into her mind had become quite the bad habit.

After she reached a high number she focused and realized the High-blooded troll was even closer, staring at her curiously. He still had that same, unnerving, half-asleep expression.

Realizing she hadn't said anything yet she opened her mouth. No sound came out. She cleared her throat and tried again, with the same results. After a moment or two, she finally got the words out.

"Hello, I am here for the 'Gathering'. Sollux invited me." She said uncertainly.

She gulped, feeling like there was a lump in her throat. Her eyes scanned the troll before her, able to see him better now that she was closer. He had on ridiculous make-up that covered his whole face, not smeared in any way.

His hair was a mess. She would guess that a brush hadn't been near it in sweeps, if ever. But then again, the troll could be doing it on purpose. There were many strange trolls out there…she examined his clothing.

The color of the sign on his shirt displayed his blood color. That didn't make her feel better at all. But his half-lidded eyes, and his relaxed posture spelled out he wasn't going to do anything. His polka-dotted pants moved as he shifted in place so there was room between him and the doorframe.

"Well don't just up and stand there. Solbro is inside getting his motherfucking party on with Karbro." Gamzee said.

Camila hesitated only slightly wondering who 'Karbro' was. Then ducked past Gamzee and into his big and nicely furnished hive. She followed him through the hive. Her mouth was dropping open in wonder.

Soft gasps could be heard from Camila as they walked. She had never been in any hives remotely like this. Her own hive, slated for destruction, had no roof. It certainly didn't have much furniture or personal things in it. Only one block inside it was fit for her to live in.

They finally came to what she assumed was the recreation block. She poked her head in, starting to walk forward.

The sight before her gave her pause. What in all the worlds!

A troll with red sunglasses on was licking a red crayon and cackling. There were doodles and words on the wall behind her. What was with that…

The short, angry troll she had seen earlier was rageing and yelling at anyone who happened to talk to him. His creative language made her flinch. Oh, and he was pouting too.

A cute troll with a kitty hat on was sitting atop of a particularily big troll she immediately didn't want to be near. His cracked sunglasses gave him an even scarier look. The troll sitting on him seemed relaxed and was even drawing on a sketch pad. He seemed to be reprimanding the troll on him.

A troll with bull-like horns swung his head and narrowly missed hitting the top of a mobile computer. She couldn't see who was behind the screen, but could hear the rapid tapping of keys.

A pretty troll in a red skirt was swinging her chainsaw at a sea dwelling troll, who was holding a bucket and whining while he ran.

Then she saw the heiress apparent.

She would recodnize the sign and color anywhere, as any trolls would. The blue and green skirt. The Fushia collored sign on her shirt. Her royal stature and crown…

She went pale. Gamzee honked once and everyone turned to stare at her. A few, tense, silent moments passed. The sound of typing continued.

The troll in a red skirt brandished her chainsaw and it changed into lipstick, which she promptly applied. Then she smiled, sharp incisors gleaming,

"Why, Hello."

With that, Camila promptly fainted, whether from shock or the lack of food and water for two days, it was unknown.

The darkness surrounded her as she fell to the floor.

**I apologize for it seeming out of control, but they are having a sort of party. And you know how this group gets if they are in close range of each other for too long….Heh.**

**-CD**


End file.
